


Caught in the corner

by AllonsyAllonso



Category: Malcolm in the Middle
Genre: Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyAllonso/pseuds/AllonsyAllonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese and Malcolm had been on their tip toes since they heard about a new prank where you superglue someone's face to the ground, Malcolm gets caught unguarded and smut happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the corner

Takes place when the boys glued their face to the ground but only Reese did it to Malcolm in their shared bedroom.

Malcolm looked in fright as Reese cornered him, he had left the superglue in his pants pocket on the bed, he was only in his green grey boxers. 

"No wait Reese!" Malcolm pleaded. 

"I was trying to beat this kid and I was so tired I missed his jaw!" Reese screamed. 

"Reese please this isn't fair, I'm in my underwear for Christ's sake" Malcolm cried 

"Sucks for you!"Reese grabbed Malcolm by his jaw and smeared superglue on his cheek, He pushed Malcolm down to his knees and shoved his face to the wood. Reese started crackling. 

"God Reese, we didn't even think about how this will come off" Malcolm complained Reese was standing behind Malcolm, he walked closer and smacked his ass roughly. 

"Gah!Reese did you just..?!" Malcolm groaned his cock started filling, creating a bulge in his briefs. Reese did it again but this time he let his hand waver and squeezed softly, kneading the flesh.  

"What the fuck?!!" Malcolm screamed. Reese started laughing and spanked him again so hard that his younger brother was slammed forward. 

"Reese..stop!!" Malcolm cried out Reese smirked and pulled down Malcolms boxers mid way. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing..!?" Reese spanked him again but this time there was a different sound echoing because of the direct the skin to skin contact "Neeeeef!" Malcolm groaned and tried to move his legs but Reese gripped his hips and held him up,he could feel Malcolms heat pooling to his groin and hear the soft unmistakable sound of Malcolms hard dripping cock springing from his briefs and slapping against his stomach. 

"Malcolm just admit you are enjoying this!" Reese joked happily and got down besides Malcolm. 

"No No no no n-!" Malcolm stopped midway as Reese gripped Malcolms prick. 

"I always thought it would be thicker." Reese stated as he started twist his fist around the head of his brothers cock, smearing pre-come. Malcolm let out a whimpering moan and Reese backed away again and smacked Malcolms ass, that was now almost completely exposed. Malcolm groaned loudly as his cock started to drip against the length of his naval. 

"I can't believe you like this!Do you like your older brother slapping your ass red?!" Reese cried out happily. Reese did it again and Malcolm moaned loudly and came over the ground. 

"God how are you going to explain this to mom?" Reese jokingly nagged smiling happily and left the room.


End file.
